


Warm Her Up

by belivaird_st



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Natasha and Maria exchange a cozy bond outside in the freezing cold weather.





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha’s POV:

“You dyed your hair back,” was the first thing she said to me. The tone in her voice sounded amused like she had just told a joke.

“I did.” What more could I say?

“So here we are, of all places,” Maria shivered inside the tight leather jacket she wore with a thermal headband to cover her ears. “Why did you pick the park for our meeting spot, Natasha? It’s 30 degrees below!”

“Because I wanted to make it more complicated and uncomfortable for us,” I replied, crossing my arms over my corduroy blazer. “Like this secret relationship we are having.”

Maria rolled her eyes. I watched a puff of air float out of her mouth as she breathed out hard. She bounced on the pads of her feet, doing a little dance.

“Are you doing a little performance for me?” I smirked.

“No, I’m trying to warm up,” she hissed. She stopped the minute I swooped close in front of her and gave her a big, bear hug. 

“Nattie,” she whimpered, using a nickname I loathed.

“Shhh,” I consoled her, rubbing my lips along the right side of her temple; inhaling the shampoo she used - Cocoa Butter. I kissed her now, making her sigh softly. Maria smelled wonderful, but she tasted like winter: ice, woodsmoke, and pine. How could she possibly be all three wonderful things?

“Can we go somewhere that has heat? I’m freezing my ass off,” Maria swore now.

“Sure, my love,” I spoke between giggles. I kissed her again, only this time she moved her head just in time to lock her mouth with mine. 


	2. Chapter 2

Maria’s POV:

By the time we got back to Nat’s place, I could barely feel any of my fingers or toes. I was hit with a wave of darkness until she switched on the lights that brought us inside a narrow hallway. 

“It smells funny in here,” I said, following close behind her till we reached a connecting kitchen and living room. “Like somebody has been smoking marijuana...”

“Busted,” Natasha said. “I guess I did smoke a little before meeting up with you.”

“That’s fantastic, baby,” I said with full sarcasm. “My girl, the pot head. Black Widow the Stoner!”

“Maria, hush! Will you keep it down? My neighbors are sleeping,” Nat scolded.

I end up sitting on top of a green plush couch, watching Natasha move into the kitchen, opening a few wooden cabinets. “Do you like hot chocolate?” she asked me.

“Uh, yeah,” I tell her, using my best are-you-stupid? voice. 

Natasha blushed, and soon her face matched her crimson hair. I did enjoy seeing her go platinum, but having her back into her fiery-red side did a number on me and my heart. She would always be a true redhead no matter what.

“I don’t have any marshmallows,” Natasha kept chattering on, filling up a saucepan with water to boil. She had already pulled out the cocoa mix next to our drinking mugs. 

“I think I will live on,” I smiled. I eyed her once she turned her back to me, staring down at her those black leggings hugging her cute, round butt. I found myself drawn to her - I couldn’t help it.

“Hey-” she gasped the minute I wrapped her in my arms from behind. At the stove, I buried my nose deep beneath the flaming red locks, inhaling her Japanese cherry blossom scent.

“I love you,” I murmured.

“I love you, too,” she snorted, leaning back into me some more.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha’s POV:

I allowed Maria to spin me around in my pint-size kitchen. As she held onto my waist, I gazed up into her eyes - Man, oh man, such a height difference! I felt like a total dwarf compared to her giraffe-tall ass. She smiled down at me; lifting my chin.

“What are you thinking about, Romanoff?”

“You’re a total skyscraper,” I confessed.

Maria laughed and kissed me above my left eyebrow. She loosened her grip of me the second I turned back around to face the bubbling hot water. I quickly switched the temperature to zero before pulling a kitchen drawer out to grab an oven mitt.

“Try not to burn yourself,” Maria warned me.

“I’m a pro at this,” I told her. 

She then grabbed both the mugs from the counter to set them on the stove top. I poured the boiled water carefully into each cup and then took the cocoa mix from Maria as soon as she held it out.

“Spoons are where...?” she asked me, pointing randomly at drawers.

“The second one,” I said, watching her yank open the drawer under the first one that carried the oven mitt. She took out two spoons and then stirred up the powdered chocolate mix into each drink.

We carried our hot chocolates into the living room. I had set my mug down on the coffee table and grabbed the remote to switch on a crackling fire screensaver on my 32” flat screen TV. 

Maria, who had unlaced her boots and kicked them off before she sat on my couch with her knees folded, stared at the flickering flames onscreen. “This is very cute, Nats,” she smirked above the rim of her steaming mug. Argh, another horrible nickname!

I removed my own pair of boots and went back for my drink. I stood by as I blew on it before taking a small, careful sip. Then I glanced over towards Maria, who drank some of her cocoa before leaning forward to set it on the coffee table. Then I watched her sit backwards on the couch with one hand grabbing the metal part zipper of her leather jacket. She started to slowly drag it down.

**Author's Note:**

> My new fave Marvel pairing :,)


End file.
